


Howl

by TaMeaut



Series: Lake Arc [3]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A branch, loaded to the brim, will snap eventually, and when it does the rupture is ragged and ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Title** : Lake Arc III - Howl  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : Howl – Florence and the Machine  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : After series end, before they graduate  
 **Summary** : A branch, loaded to the brim, will snap eventually, and when it does the rupture is ragged and ugly.  
 **Excerpt** : “ _As if Jae Shin would be able to stop now. The feeling of Yong Ha was like a drug, clouding his logics making him want more and more._ ”  
 **Pairings** : Moon Jae Shin/ Gu Yong Ha  
 **Word count** : ~4600  
 **Rating** : NC-17 (smut, violence, romance)  
 **Warning** : semi-non-consensual sex (but it ends well ; ) )  
 **Other** : This is part III of the Lake Arc, part I and II are “Lake Arc I – Illuminated” and “Lake Arc II - Fan”.  
 **Thanks** :  I stumbled across the phrase "almost violence" but I can't remember where, but I love it and have reused it, so thanks to the fanficcer who used it first:

________________________________________________________________________________________

“ _If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_ ”

 

He was a starving wolf.

His mind focusing on one thing, and one thing only. Gu. Yong. Ha.

Gu Yong Ha...he savoured the words, as he could feel the now familiar desire fill his body to the brim.

Gu Yong Ha...and his hand formed a fist and whacked into the tree without mercy. He could feel the raw crack in his knuckles as they hit a too hard surface, but it soothed him. A little.

It had been 11 days already, that Yong Ha had managed to avoid him.  
The first days he had wondered. The following days he had paced.

Now he was only hungering.

Jae Shin was hungering like mad for Yong Ha. To mark him, to drag his nails across that responsive cream skin, leaving red marks. Hungering to taste him, to suck on his soft lips until blood filled them red.

Yes how very wrong he had been promising never to touch Yong Ha again.  
After that first time he couldn’t help himself anymore. He had to seek out Yong Ha, just as a wolf tasting blood, once, can never let it go again.

Always at night, always in the sedative darkness, hiding in his pretence of anonymity.  
The thirst that would be somewhat filled by the evening before, just increased for every hour of daylight, until it was numbing his mind to anything else.

He longed for the dark to fall, like a beast longed to sink his sharp teeth into warm flesh. It was gnawing on his inside making him painfully restless, making him snap at people, making him unable to concentrate.

As night fell, he would stalk him soundlessly like a predator, as Yong Ha would walk back from the village, unawares of the eyes upon him. Then he would wait for the opportune moment to attack, swiftly, brutally, leaving them both flustered, ferociously panting and with an unforgiving craving burning in their chests and loins.  
It was so intoxicating, so vivid, so enticing. He had never, never felt as alive.  
As hard as he tried he couldn’t stop himself from seeking him out, every night.

And before he knew it, it had become a habit.

A habit he didn't want to break.

So Yong Ha had done it for him.

\---

Jae Shin was lodged in his tree as usual, drinking. Inside, his violent part was roaming free, pacing, demanding, but Jae Shin had no answers to give him.  
He had already finished one bottle trying to calm the beast but it had done little good. Maybe it had even made it worse.

Yong Ha had abandoned him.

It was the only conclusion he could make out of it.

Yong Ha had played him and then abandoned him for Ha In Soo, and the thought made him almost empty the second bottle.

The vision of Yong Ha entertaining the student president, maybe in the same way he had entertained himself with Jae Shin, was food for his inner demon. Jae Shin was ferociously drawing up imaginary scenarios in his mind. Yong Ha, flushed and half dressed, panting and moaning Ha In Soo's name. Yong Ha, dishevelled, with those opulent lips caught against Ha In Soo's mouth. Yong Ha's hands roaming across a half naked Ha In Soo's chest and further down. It was all enough to make him crush the bottle, liquid spilling over his pants.

Yong Ha was his. He would give him to no one, especially not noron fools.

Yes, he had gone past the shame and the mind games. His inner beast had made it easy. Gu Yong Ha was his, and his alone, and the next time he would see him he would make sure Gu Yong Ha would know.

Yes, next time, Yong Ha would not be able to escape...

\---

Almost on queue, as if to fuel Jae Shin's thoughts, Yong Ha fluttered into his sight, promptly followed by the entire noron entourage. The deep red coat he was wearing was dancing around his legs as he laughed at something random. He was a feast for Jae Shin's starved mind. He was positively tantalising as he whirled around and grabbed the shoulder of Ha In Soo with his dexterous slim fingers, as if to enhance something he was saying.

Scorching jealousy, as red as Yong Ha's coat, was burning in Jae Shin's veins as he watched Ha In Soo lean into Yong Ha, smiling. Jae Shin's mind was going wild, replaying all his earlier imaginary visions.

“Ha In Soo...” Yong Ha voicing the name out loud made Jae Shin's mind abandon himself to the vicious beast.

Leaping out of his hiding place he immediately went for the student president and with a feral growl grabbed him by the collar and let him have a taste of Goel Oh's famous fists. It took all four norons to hold him down whilst Yong Ha just stood on the side, smile vanished and with his large black eyes full of confusion.

“Goel Oh!! What the hell do you think you are doing?”  
“Stop it...are you crazy..”  
“are you drunk?”  
“Goel Oh!!”

Everyone was screaming over each other, whilst trying to hold the berserking Jae Shin back. Until Yong Ha stepped in.

“Let him go and leave here...I will deal with him...” Yong Ha's clear voice broke through the chaos and everyone was more than willing to comply. Everyone knew that the only one who could control Goel Oh was Yong Ha. So, tentatively, as if he was a wild horse, they let Jae Shin go and then backed off, slowly, while they gathered up the dazed Ha In Soo. Then they ran.

Left standing in the dusk was an uncharacteristically grave and silent Yong Ha and a ferociously panting Jae Shin.

“Geol Oh?” Yong Ha's voice was inquisitive.

“What has gotten into you?” Yong Ha took a step forward as if to grab Jae Shin's arm, but Jae Shin beat him to it. Turning around he grabbed Yong Ha's collar in a choke hold and brutally pressed his mouth over Yong Ha's.

 _Not enough, not nearly enough._  
As soon as his body had felt the release of lips against lips it also released the last hold on sanity.  
Breathing raggedly, Jae Shin released Yong Ha's lips and pulling, nearly dragging, him towards the dark part of the wall behind the building he again crashed his lips against Yong Ha's, completely smothering him against the wall.

“Ah!” Yong Ha's breath was knocked out of him as he was thrown against the wall.  
Yes, this is it. Jae Shin could feel his body as a wound up coil with Yong Ha as the key.  
 _More, give me more._

Jae Shin ripped the hat off Yong Ha, snagging the snood at the same time, making Yong Ha's hair spill out. His white neck standing out against the red coat and the black hair, inviting Jae Shin to taste it.  
His head dipped forward, nipping the skin of the throat coaxing a shiver to rip through Yong Ha, leaving small goosebumps in its wake.  
 _Skin, give me more._

He continued with the belt of Yong Ha's vest, ripping the cord and then unceremoniously continuing tearing the flimsy silk to the side, unfolding Yong Ha's delectable skin underneath.  
Not wasting another second Jae Shin furled himself on Yong Ha caressing that soft flesh and licking his way to Yong Ha's lips. Jae Shin's teeth scraped against Yong Ha's supple lips and as Yong Ha gasped for breath Jae Shin took over his mouth, pressing his tongue inside the moist cavern.

It was more than intoxicating. The taste of Yong Ha was cloying Jae Shin's mind until all he could think about was to have more of it.

His hands were burrowing into Yong Ha's lithe body, as his tongue was licking trails over the yielding skin sending waves of shivers to his groin.  
Like a wild animal in heat he couldn't keep from moaning into Yong Ha's neck as his arousal was digging into Yong Ha's hip. He wouldn't stop now, he couldn’t stop. He wasn't going to stop.

Yong Ha was struggling in his grip trying to free himself but being lodged against the wall was limiting his movements and before his brain even registered, Jae Shin had grabbed a hold of his wrists with his impossibly strong hands and pinned them to the wall above his head.

A soft growl escaped Jae Shin's lips as he moved in again with his teeth on Yong Ha's throat. In a remote corner of his mind he could hear Yong Ha pant in excitement as he started nibbling, his teeth stopping just short of breaking skin.  
“Goel Oh...” Feeling Yong Ha arch into him and moan, Jae Shin noticed that he was not the only one hard as a rock. That was all the invitation Jae Shin needed.

Flipping Yong Ha around against the wall, so hard that his cheek was scraping against the cold stone, Jae Shin grabbed the collar of Yong Ha's dishevelled coat and tugging wildly it came down over his shoulder exposing the tender flesh. Pressing towards Yong Ha he started biting and nibbling and sucking that smooth flesh that seemed to taunt him so. The trail of red bite marks was making him contently smile against the skin. He wanted to mark him. Mark him so all would know who he belonged to.

Images of Yong Ha and Ha In Soo was still playing in his mind fuelling his anger, bringing him to a place of almost violence. The only word that made any sense in his clouded mind was, Mine.  
Yong Ha was his. His to mark. His to have.

Still holding Yong Ha's wrists in an iron grip he shifted them to one hand while the other hand started ravaging it ways to Yong Ha's pants. With a violent rip the cord broke and the pants dropped to Yong Ha's feet.  
“Goel Oh? What are you doing?” Yong Ha's voice, which seconds ago had been tinted with heavy lust, now displayed a panicked pitch.

Jae Shin breathed heatedly into his ears and groaned as he pressed his arousal against Yong Ha's behind.  
“Stop it Goel Oh...this....this is not funny...” Yong Ha struggled against Jae Shin but he was far to strong and absorbed into lust to notice Yong Ha's attempts. Instead Jae Shin moaned as Yong Ha's movements made his bare butt press against Jae Shin's rock hard arousal.  
“Stop it..” Yong Ha was now violently struggling to get out of the Jae Shin's hold but Jae Shin was not responding.

Instead, fumbling with his own cord he could finally feel his pants pooling around his legs and his painful arousal was freed from its prison. Once again pressing against Yong Ha he groaned at the sinful pleasure of his heated flesh against Yong Ha's smooth naked buttocks.

“No, don’t ...Goel Oh, oh...please don’t...” Somewhere far away he could hear Yong Ha panicked pleading with a raspy voice that he could hardly recognise.  
“Oh, please don’t...I have never..”

 _Take him.._

Not being able to wait a moment longer he grabbed Yong Ha's hip with the free hand and guiding his hardness he aligned himself and pushed with all his might. Yong Ha's small opening resisted him for a few moments and then suddenly it yielded and Jae Shin slipped in with the tip of his erection drawing a high pitched cry of pain from Yong Ha.  
Muffling Yong Ha with his hand he slowly continued to push further in, forcing the narrow opening to widen and spread around the intrusion.

“Oh, God..” Jae Shin was seeing stars. Desperately moving his hand from Yong Ha's wrists to his thigh he clamped down hard enough to bruise and moaned into his hair. Breathing raggedly at the intense pleasure of entering Yong Ha he stopped pushing for several seconds to regain some semblance of control.

“t..oooo....muuu....ch...” Yong Ha's words were choked against Jae Shin's hand. Feebly trying to shake of Jae Shin's grip Yong Ha only managed to make Jae Shin's grip even harder as he needed to constrain him at the acute feeling of Yong Ha closing in on his swollen flesh.

Yong Ha was so tight and warm that Jae shin thought he was going to explode right then. He breathed with a heavy rasping sound, but he didn't move, couldn't move as he knew he would be finished if he did.  
“Yong Ha...you..your...oooh” Jae Shin's chest heaved against Yong Ha's back as he tried to regain his breath.  
After a few moments he could feel Yong Ha's passage slowly starting to embrace him, yielding to his shaft and he slowly started to press deeper, and deeper still.

“No..aaaaaah..God...please stop..too deep...aaaaaaah” Yong Ha's muffled pleadings against his hand sounded somewhat less eager than before.  
Yong Ha had stopped his struggle, as he could not move, completely impaled by Jae Shin and forced up against the wall. The thought of stopping crossed Jae Shin's mind, as Yong Ha had voiced it, but he hastily threw it to the side. As if Jae Shin would be able to stop now. The feeling of Yong Ha was like a drug, clouding his logics making him want more and more.

 _More, I want more..._

As soon as he had regained some of his control Jae Shin moved back his hips, his hard shaft withdrawing a little. He trembled as the effort of restraint was almost too much to bear, and as he pressed back he leant in and licked the nape of Yong Ha's neck. It was slightly sweaty despite the coolness of the air and the salty taste was sending waves of desire though Jae Shin.  
“Yong Ha...God..” Jae Shin could only breath a throaty growl into his neck as he continued moving his hips.

“nnngaahhhhhhhh...aaah...aaaahh” Yong Ha was crying out, moaning, breathing in and out in short staccato like movements against Jae Shin's hand, as Jae Shin kept moving in and out of him. Soon Jae Shin removed his hand from Yong Ha's mouth as he was burning to touch more of his flesh and with his free hand he grabbed Yong Ha's waist in an iron grip. Thrusting his hips upwards he pushed even further in with a resounding growl.

“nnnnnnnnnnnahhhh..Goel Oh....too....deeeeeeep..aaaaaaah” Yong has hoarse voice broke as Jae Shin withdrew and again plunged himself deeper, drawing another cry from Yong Ha while Yong Ha's hands were clawing into the stone wall.

Jae Shin's hand snaked around Yong Ha's chest and brushed against his nipples, involuntary drawing a moan from Yong Ha. Jae Shin found himself being enormously aroused by the small noises of Yong Ha and in an attempt to draw even more he brought his hand down to Yong Ha hard flesh and circled around it. This made Yong Ha gasp and cry out at being teased both inside and outside.  
Jae Shin kept licking and sucking on Yong Ha's exposed skin in the neck as his hips seemed to be moving on their own.

Jae Shin knew he would not last much longer. Sweat pouring down his temples he pressed deeper than ever with accelerating strokes and Yong Ha cried out. Bringing his free hand up to clamp around the chest and shoulder of Yong Ha, locking him into position he started a hard, punishing rhythm of strokes making Yong Ha moan and writhe under him.

“Goel Oh...aaaaaah....ahhh..too..muuuch...oh God...don't stoooop...” Yong Ha spoke in gasps as he arched his back, moving with Jae Shin and sounding as lost in lust as Jae shin felt.

Increasing his rhythm on Yong Ha's hard flesh Jae Shin could feel Yong Ha stiffen under him with the beginnings of his release. This was enough encouragement for Jae Shin who started thrusting violently against Yong Ha's shuddering body.

As Jae Shin was clinging to the edge he kept slamming desperately against Yong Ha when suddenly Yong Ha tensed up, arched into Jae Shin and a series of choked screams erupted from his throat. Jae Shin kept moving his hand on Yong Ha's flesh as he felt his seed spurting through his fingers, coaxing out the last tremors. Jae Shin wished he could have seen Yong Ha's face as he climaxed, what a sight it must have been.  
Barely coherent at the intense feelings, Jae Shin made a breathy growl in Yong Ha's ear as he could feel him spasm around Jae Shin's shaft, pushing him that last little bit towards release.

Jae Shin lost what little control he had and pushing himself as far in as he could he howled out Yong Ha's name, almost sobbing from the intense release as he could feel of himself grow larger and then explode inside Yong Ha as he pulsating spilled his seeds in the narrow passage.

Jae Shin, still twitching inside Yong Ha, collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as his head was spinning.

After what seemed like and eternity he slipped out of Yong Ha, who slumped against the wall and slided down to the ground, his dishevelled clothing pooling around him.  
Jae Shin's legs felt like rubber. He leant on the wall with one hand, trying to steady himself but as the black dots played in front of his eyes he abruptly sat down next to Yong Ha with a thud.  
In the darkness he couldn’t make out Yong Ha's face but he could hear him breathing as raggedly as Jae Shin himself was doing.

For minutes they just sat there, the only sound their breathing and the noises of night.

Jae Shin's head was still buzzing in pleasure when Yong Ha turned around and gave him a right fist to the jaw that would have clocked a weaker man.

“You bastard! Why the hell did you have to do that eh?” Yong Ha was absolutely furious.  
“You despicable Bastard! I should flog you .....”  
Jae Shin's head was still ringing from the hit as he turned to the enraged Yong Ha.

“Yong H..” his words were cut short by another fist, this time though not near as hard as Yong Ha suddenly doubled over in a gasp of pain, falling over Jae Shin.

“Yong Ha? What happened? Are you ok?” Jae Shin's voice had a slight streak of panic as Yong Ha wasn't moving anymore.  
“Yong Ha?”

“just..just give me a second...” Yong Ha managed to gasp out.  
“it just a little sore....from...you were pretty rough...before..”

“I'm..I'm....” Jae Shin didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about the mechanics of taking Yong Ha at all, but had acted on instinct. But now that he thought about it, he could have hurt Yong Ha seriously. Suddenly he felt like the bastard Yong Ha was calling him.

Yong Ha was still uncomfortably sprawled across Jae Shins legs when he spoke, his voice strained, almost breaking.  
“Why...did you do it? ...Why?”

“I...”  
“...it was...”  
“I don't know..” It was the honest reply Jae Shin had. He really had no clue to why he had taken Yong Ha like that. All he knew was that he hadn't been able to stop it.  
“I wanted you...and you...and I just..wanted...” It was the most pathetic excuse Jae Shin himself had ever heard and he cringed on the inside for not having a better on, as if it would make a difference, anyway.

“You wanted..?” Even in the dark Jae Shin could hear the surprise in Yong Ha's voice.  
“you wanted ME?”

“Yes, yes I wanted you desperately.” frustratedly Jae Shin pulled his hands through his hair as he admitted to his deepest darkest secret.  
“until I could no longer think....” Jae Shin leant backwards to the cold wall as if it would be able to clear his head from this mess.

Silence ruled Yong Ha for a long time as he seemed to ponder what Jae Shin had just told him. Then he rose himself from the awkward position, leant forward and finally whispered.  
“if you had told me...I would...”  
“I would have given it...willingly...Goel Oh”

Yong Ha's breath against his ear and his vibrating voice made Jae Shin involuntary close his eyes and lean into the shiver that travelled down his throat. Then the words struck him! Opening his eyes and whipping his head around he almost collided with Yong Ha's mouth.  
What had Yong Ha said?

Yong Ha didn't move but kept his face only millimeters away from Jae Shin, something he found very distracting as he was trying to focus on the words.

“...more than willingly..”

“Wha..?” Jae Shin opened his mouth but as he found he didn't have any words his plush lips just formed an O.

“and then I wouldn't have had to live through this hell for two weeks, you bastard...” Yong Ha's hushed voice rose in volume until he practically screamed, and then he clocked Jae Shin right over that jaw again.

Jae Shin, dazed from both the words and the hit, just looked at Yong Ha unable to comprehend.

“and while we are on the subject you could have been a little bit more careful...It was my first time, you bastard!”  
“fir..fir..first time?” Jae Shin stumbled across his words as the realisation hit him.  
“what do you mean fir..first time?”

“you idiot...it was my first time doing this...what do you think....” Yong Ha continued still furious.  
“and it hurt like hell...”

“what? Your fir...first time having...” Jae Shin couldn't for his life finish the sentence. What did Yong Ha mean. How could it be his first time? Wasn't he the largest playboy of Joseon?

“yes...my first time E.V.E.R !” Yong Ha's anger was increasing as he started to realise that Jae Shin must have believed otherwise.  
“what do you take me for? You think I do it with everything that moves? Is that what you think?” Yong Ha's voice broke before he had finished his discourse. Jae Shin recognised the pitch in Yong Ha's voice, and it was wrenching his heart.

“well..no..but I thought..” Jae Shin realised that everything he could say now would just sound stupid or insulting. In the dark he could hear Yong Ha draw a shaky breath and surprisingly it was making his eyes tear up.

“ _Life is simple. It is only us who make it complicated_ ”  
Suddenly the wise words from the Analects rang in Jae Shins head, making painful sense. Why had they never made that much sense before? Why now, of all times.

What is it that makes us unable to communicate? Why is it that we can spew harsh words easily, but not tell someone how precious they are to you? Jae Shin was at a loss. He could feel his entire life as a perfectly wound up thread on a bobbin and the appearance of Yong Ha had unwounded him into chaotic nest, his mind going everywhere and his body following.  
He could feel the importance of Yong Ha, the weight of his presence in Jae Shins life. Yet, he was unable to tell him in any other words than the physical act he had just forced on him.  
Yet, in all this mess there was one thing that had stood out so clearly. His inner beast had know all along what it wanted.  
It had wanted Yong Ha. With a force that was terrifying.  
And, on the contrary of Jae Shin, it had not hesitated even a second when given the chance.

Yong Has words came back as a torrent sweeps through a forest, cleansing the trees of their leaves.  
“I would...have given it...willingly” Jae Shins mind was void and Yong Has words were the filling.

Maybe it wasn't so complicated after all?

“Yong Ha?” Jae Shins hand sought him in the dark and when his hand reached the ripped silk of Yong Has vest he already knew what to do.

He grasped Yong Ha's shoulder while his other hand wrapped around his back and in the blink of an eye, Yong Ha found himself wrapped in the crushing embrace of a half naked, determined Goel Oh.

Jae Shin knew he was right now. This was where Yong Ha belonged, in his arms.  
Does it have to be more complex than that? Grasping him even harder as his heart squeezed a little, he could hear Yong Ha voice out a breathless protest.

“I won't let you go...”that was all Jae Shin said and it effectively stopped Yong Ha's feeble struggle.  
“I...”  
“I can't...let you go..” Somehow those small honest words seemed to contain everything he felt. All the chaotic emotions and assumptions seemed to blend into the background as he had voiced it out loud.

Yes, it is simple, he thought as Yong Ha's body slowly, slowly started to relax in his grip and when his graceful hands came up around Jae Shins back and softly touched him, Jae Shin silently let his tears flow.

This was what he had needed all along. His beast was now purring in content, and the violence was just a lingering memory.

What is it that makes us unable to say out loud how much someone means to us, yet, holding them can tell a thousand words?  
Why is it that our inner beast know what they want, without thinking? And why is it that they have to courage to act on it when we are cowering in the dark, refusing to accept?  
Jae Shin could not answer these questions even as he was thinking them, but he knew that it did not really matter. For Yong Ha was in his arms, and he would not ever again let him go.

“Goel Oh?” Yong Ha's voice was slightly muffled against Jae Shins shoulder.

“Geol...no...Jae Shin?” As Yong Ha switched to his name he could feel his heart fill and flow over, just in the same way his eyes were.

Slightly releasing his grip he sought Yong has lips and tenderly kissed him until he could breath no longer. Then he smiled, as he realised that his beast was maybe content and purring right now, but under the surface the almost violence was already pooling.  
Though, the next time, he would bring out Yong Ha's beast too.

He was already looking forward to it. Then he bent in for another kiss on those absolutely sinful, plump lips that belonged to his Yong Ha.

 

Yes, when life gets too complicated, leave to your inner beasts to make it simple again...and maybe, just maybe you will learn something about yourself in the process...


End file.
